sailormoon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Enemy
(I OWN NOTHING) Intro I'm sorry I'm not honest, I can say it while I'm dreaming, My thoughts are on the verge of overloading, I want to see you right now Moonlight makes me want to cry, At midnight I can't call you, But I'm so devoted, what should I do My heart is a kaleidoscope Ushered by the light of the moon We meet again over and over The sparkling lights of the constellations predict the whereabouts of love Born on this same planet, a miracle romance. Do you believe in it? A miracle romance. End Intro Ep 1 A new Enemy It has been a year since Season 5 and everyone now knows who the scouts are And the Scouts have gone back to life as usual. It was the first day of holidays and At Serena’s House she was just leaving to meet the others with Rini ‘Running Late Again’ Bye Mom Serena called to her Mother Ikuko Tsukino as she and Rini when out the door. Bye Dear Said Ikuko as Usagi and Chibiusa shut the Door. Luna was waiting outside for them then they came out. Honestly Serena your 16 now: Luna said to herself. She then hoped on Serena’s shoulder and they left. Later in the city they found the game center but then they went inside the only two there were Mina and Artemis. Hay Mina Where are the others? Serena asked: they said they would go to training but I told them me and Artemis would stay here and wait for you guys said Mina. Thanks Mina said Serena. Then she and the others left. 10 Minutes later they got to the park where the others were waiting already transformed. Sorry About Leaving you guys but we really needed to get to Training said Mercury. Its ok Amy said Rini. Ok then Said Serena. Moon Eternal, MAKE UP! Moon Prism Power, MAKE UP! Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP! After Serena, Rini and Mina had transformed Their Training Session began. Meanwhile in space a UFO was heading for earth, inside there were to growing eyes coming from the darkness. So This is Earth, This is Where the Sailor Scouts live, I Shall do what others have failed to do in the past. Gigan Scout around Tokyo make sure they do not find you, and one more thing be careful of Sailor Mars she can sense evil spirits. Gigan Roared and left the UFO for Earth. Back on Earth with the Scouts, a crowd had gathered to watch them training (from a safe distance) Two of them where Molly (Serena’s best friend) and her mother. After Training People came over to hey Hello but one man caught Sailor Moon’s eye it was Darien he came over and hugged her. Hey Serena he said, Hi handsome Said Sailor Moon, then Molly can up. Hi Serena said Molly, Sailor moon Noticed Molly. Hi how are you Molly? Asked Sailor Moon, I’m Good Said Molly; Hey Molly would you like to hang out with us? Asked Sailor Moon, Sure Said Molly; so The Girls changed back to their civilian forms and left the park with Darien and Molly. Later That Night Back on The UFO the Alien was taking with Gigan, good job Gigan now I need you to put our plan into action take this he said and gave Gigan a seed pod, take it to Tokyo Tower and leave it he added, Gigan took the pod and left for earth once again, we go back a long way you and me Sailor Moon and this Time you will not escape. He said darkly to himself. Meanwhile on Earth Gigan landed at the Tokyo Tower but saw that the door was locked so he used his Cluster Light Ray which broke it then he when inside, he found a small room so he when in and put the pod down and left seconds later the pod turned blue and began to glow bigger and bigger until it blow up and in its was Zetton, a graud heard the sound and came running, Who’s There? He asked and he when in the room, Then he Screamed in Terror then Nothing. Next Morning The Girls Where walking down the street when they saw the police at the Tokyo Tower so they when over, what happen? Asked Amy. A Murder Said the policeman, but this was like no murder we have ever seen before the graud was found dead it’s as if the life force was drained from him he added. I can sense Evil in the Tower, it’s still in there I think we go in and stop whatever’s in there said Raye. Good idea said policeman, if this thing can drain life force then guns will be useless he added. Ok will go in and Stop whatever is in there said Mina. Thanks said the policeman. Moon Eternal, MAKE UP! Moon Prism Power, MAKE UP! Mercury Crystal Power, MAKE UP! Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP! Jupiter Crystal Power, MAKE UP! Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP! After they transformed the Scouts when inside the Tower. Mercury do you see anything? Asked Sailor Moon as they walked through a hallway. Yes Mercury Said My Computer Has picked up a life form coming from… out of nowhere a wall burst open to reveal Zetton. I’m Going to scan it said Mercury after she scanned Zetton Sailor Venus Attacked him Venus Crescent Beam SMASH! Venus yelled, Venus WAIT! Cried Mercury But to late Venus fired her Beam but then Zetton Caught the Beam and send it back at her. The Beam hit Venus and she when flying into a wall. Right before Jupiter could Attack he Vanished. Hey where’d he go? She Asked. Right then Zetton appeared behind her but before he could attack, Sailor Mars, Moon and Chibi Moon fired one him Mars Flame SNIPER! Yelled Mars as she fired her Attack it hit Zetton and he fall to the Ground then Jupiter looked at Her Thanks she said Your Welcome Mars said back then Jupiter Picked up Zetton and Flew Him then Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon attacked him Double Sailor Moon Kick! They yelled and kicked Zetton in the face. Then Sailor Moon finished him off. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! She yelled the beam was too powerful for Zetton seconds later he falls on his back and blow up. Sailor Venus got up after the fight hurt but Ok, Venus! Cried Sailor Moon as she ran Over to Venus, are you ok? She Asked I’m Ok Said Venus, Sailor Moon Smiled and hugged her. The Alien was watching from his ship, I thought this might happen he Said Zarab! He Yelled another Alien came in, yes? He asked it’s Time to Start Our Plan he said. END (If you’d like to know that happened take a look at secrets revealed at fanfic.com)